


Say "Cheese"

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Modeling, it ended up being 14 pages long, kristoff is hot and everyone needs to acknowledge it, thsi was gonna be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Liv said that Kristoff was a himbo in our discord server so i had to write about itModern AU | When one of Honeymaren's models quits on her last minute, she goes to her brother's best friend for help, despite the fact that Kristoff has never modelled before.He also meets photographer!Anna and fashion journalist!Elsa
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Say "Cheese"

“Ugh, models are the  _ worst _ !” 

Ryder and Kristoff looked at each other before looking up as Honeymaren stormed into the apartment, throwing her bag down on the coffee table and running her fingers through her hair, separating it from its loose braid. 

“Do you wanna ask her, or should I?” Ryder asked, hitting ‘pause’ on the video game they were playing. 

Kristoff looked at Honeymaren as she threw open the refrigerator door and rifled through it angrily. 

“She’s your sister, man,” Kristoff said, eyeing her fearfully, “plus you’re the one with experience with models. I’d probably just say something stupid.”

Ryder hummed and put his controller down before walking to the kitchen and leaning against the doorjamb.

“What’s going on, Maren?” 

Honeymaren looked up from where she was chugging straight out of a carton of orange juice and wiped her lip sheepishly, slamming the carton down with too much force. 

“One of my models quit on me. Again!” She exclaimed, rubbing her temples with her hands, “so now the entire show is basically ruined unless I can find another guy who fits his exact measurements by Saturday.”

Ryder bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh… that sucks, sis, I’m really sorry,” Ryder said softly, reaching out and patting her shoulder gently, “if you want I could ask around? I have friends who-”

“No, Ryder, I know all of your model friends, they don’t… they’re too svelte, they don’t fit the look,” Honeymaren said, leaning her elbows against the kitchen counter and sighing, “I need someone  _ wider _ , like… hockey-player proportions.”

Honeymaren and Ryder both paused before both turning their heads to look in the living room where Kristoff sat, checking his phone. 

“He’s perfect.”

“He would never go for it, Maren,” Ryder whispered, though Honeymaren knew he was imagining it. 

“Well, there’s no harm in asking,” Honeymaren said before walking out of the kitchen and pulling out a tape measure from her pocket. 

Kristoff looked up as Honeymaren began walking towards him and he smiled confusedly. 

“Everything okay, Honeymaren?” He asked, holding beer halfway to his mouth and watching as Honeymaren wielded her tape measure, stretching it across the expanse of his shoulders, “woah, woah, what are you doing?”

“I’m just checking… hold still,” She said, poking her tongue out of her mouth as she checked the number on the tape measure. Kristoff startled as she let out a triumphant noise, “you’re perfect!”

“Uh… thank you?” Kristoff replied, eyebrows furrowed as he took a swig of his beer. “Perfect for what?”

Honeymaren looked back at Ryder who was watching them amusedly, shaking his head. 

“I need a model for my show on Saturday,” Kristoff opened his mouth to protest and Honeymaren held up a finger, shushing him instantly. “Before you say ‘no,’ please consider… not saying no.”

“Maren, I don’t know the first thing about modelling,” Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t fit in.”

Honeymaren looked at him incredulously as Ryder came out of the kitchen to join the conversation.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Ryder asked, plopping down on the sofa and kicking Kristoff playfully, “you’re 6 feet tall, you have incredible bone structure, and those eyes? C’mon, man, you’re totally model material.”

Honeymaren and Kristoff both turned to look at Ryder who flushed and took a sip of his beer nonchalantly. 

“I don’t know about this,” Kristoff continued. 

“Please, Kristoff? You’ll get paid for it! And if you like the clothes, you get to keep them,” Honeymaren pleaded, sitting down next to him. “Please?”

Kristoff put down his beer and sighed, running his fingers through his hair slowly as he thought it over.

He could use the money. He’d just busted a hole through his skates somehow and he needed to buy a new pair. Not to mention the costs of Sven’s vet bills from when he ate a bit of chocolate that fell off Kristoff’s nightstand.

“Okay, I’ll do it,”

Honeymaren squealed and hugged Kristoff quickly before grabbing her phone and running off to her room, nattering on about making calls and arrangements and getting Kristoff signed in. 

Kristoff glanced at Ryder who was holding back laughter and sighed. What on earth had he gotten himself into?

* * *

“So, who’s show are we going to again?” Anna asked as she double checked she had all of her essentials. 

“It’s a new designer,” Elsa said, tapping away at her phone, “her name is Honeymaren Nattura, she just graduated from Parsons school of design. This is her first show.”

“Ohh, she’s cute,” Anna commented as she peered over at Elsa’s phone where she was looking at Honeymaren’s website. She grinned cheekily when she saw Elsa’s cheeks begin to flush. 

“I- Anna, that’s not professional!” Elsa said, turning off her phone and looking out the window, wishing her face would cool down. 

Anna simply laughed and zipped up her camera bag. 

“You were thinking it too.”

Elsa pushed her sister gently and couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. 

“Hey, thanks for coming and helping me, by the way,” Elsa said, leaning back against the headrest of the cab’s backseat, “I really need to get this assignment done and last time my professor said the pictures that I took were ‘unprofessional’ or something.”

Anna smiled and reached over, squeezing Elsa’s hand.

“No problem, you know I’d do anything for you,” Anna said with a smile, “plus, I get to look at cute guys on a runway, and you get to meet a cute designer. Win-win.”

Elsa laughed and shoved Anna who began to giggle.

“You’re relentless,” Elsa replied, an over-exaggerated pout on her face. 

“It’s because I love you.” 

Elsa hummed and rolled her eyes, though the corners of her lips turned up slightly as she looked out the window the cab.

* * *

“Kristoff, hold still,” Honeymaren mumbled through a mouth full of pins as she made some final alterations to the jacket that she’d slipped onto Kristoff’s shoulders. 

Kristoff sighed and stood as still as he could, eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the dressing room where a few other models were getting ready, all of them looking much more comfortable than he did. 

“Sorry, I’m not used to being pricked,” Kristoff mumbled, fighting the urge to cross his arms self consciously. 

“Can’t say the same for me,” Ryder said dryly, pushing his sunglasses up to rest on his head as he walked up to Kristoff and Honeymaren, arms laden with a box of donuts and three coffees. “How’s it going in here?”

“Fine.”

“Badly.”

Honeymaren smacked Kristoff gently. 

“It is not going badly, stop saying that! You look great,” Honeymaren took the pins out of her mouth as she finished fiddling with Kristoff’s jacket and smiled, “perfect. Now I’m gonna have Ryder take you to get some photos of the outfit, okay? Then afterwards we’ll prepare you for the runway.” 

Kristoff nodded and took the coffee from Ryder, taking a sip and savouring the warm taste on his tongue. 

“How do you feel? Fabulous?” Ryder asked as he put down the donuts and coffee and picked up his camera bag. There was a cheeky grin on his face that Kristoff wished he could slap off. 

“Shut up, man,” Kristoff smiled despite himself and walked toward where a backdrop and a few lights were set up, “here?”

Ryder hummed and nodded as he took his camera out of the bag, hanging it around his neck and changing a few of the settings. 

“Yep, there’s great. Oh, man, the light is hitting you perfectly!” Ryder said excitedly, peering at Kristoff through his camera’s viewfinder. 

Kristoff stood uncomfortably, hands in his pockets as he looked around at the people milling about. 

“Uh...Kristoff? Could you look a little less...stiff?” Ryder asked, looking at Kristoff and smiling encouragingly, “don’t worry about all these people, they’re used to seeing this stuff happen.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not,” Kristoff commented before taking his hands out of his pockets and wiping his sweaty palms on the thighs of his pants. “Like this?”

Ryder hummed. 

“Put your right hand in your pocket? And let the other one just hang. Good,” The switch from ‘friendly Ryder’ to ‘professional Ryder’ made Kristoff raise his eyebrows, “now shift all of your weight onto your left foot and bend your right leg.” 

All of this felt very counterintuitive to Kristoff but he did as Ryder said, attempting a small smile as Ryder began taking pictures. 

“Hm, they’re good, but…” Ryder looked down at the display, flicking through a few of the shots he’d taken. “Oh! I know. Make the face you make when you’re confused.”

“Huh?”

Before Kristoff could ask anything else, Ryder took a picture and grinned, looking down at his display as soon as he’d taken it.

“That’s the shot!” Ryder bounced over to Kristoff and showed him. “Maren’s gonna love it!”

Kristoff looked at the photo of himself and raised his eyebrows. He’d never seen himself as particularly handsome or good looking but...the combination of Honeymaren’s designs and Ryder’s photography were doing something different for him. 

It made him feel pretty good. 

“Let’s get you back to the dressing room now, it’s almost time for the show to start.” 

Kristoff nodded and followed Ryder in a slight daze, confidence growing in his chest.

* * *

When they returned to the dressing room, Ryder and Kristoff saw Honeymaren talking to two women, both wearing press passes. 

“Who are they?” Kristoff asked Ryder quietly. 

Ryder simply shrugged and walked up behind the two women, smiling at Honeymaren when he caught her eye. 

“Hey guys!” Honeymaren said excitedly, “come over here, I want you guys to meet someone.”

Kristoff looked toward Ryder in a panic as Ryder began walking towards Honeymaren. He  _ really _ didn’t like being introduced to new people. 

He lagged behind in the background. He probably wasn’t important to these fancy reporter types anyways. 

“This is Ryder, my little brother. He’s a really great photographer, and he actually helped me take pictures of all my models,” Honeymaren said, nudging her brother who blushed and waved. “This is Elsa and Anna Agnarrsdottir. Elsa’s studying journalism at NYU and Anna’s a photographer!” 

Ryder smiled and shook their hands politely.

“It’s nice to meet you both, I hope you enjoy the show.” Ryder said politely. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ryder,” Elsa said warmly, “I’m looking forward to seeing your shots.”

Kristoff hovered just behind the group, unsure of what to do with himself. Just as he was about to slip away to find his phone, Honeymaren’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“And this is my saviour! Kristoff, c’mere!” 

Kristoff turned towards Honeymaren with wide eyes before walking over to her and looking at the two girls in front of him. 

“Anna, Elsa, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, he’s modelling one of my favourite and pivotal pieces of the show,” Honeymaren said, squeezing his arm lightly, “he actually saved this whole show. Without him, I wouldn’t even be standing here talking to you guys.”

Kristoff blushed and rolled his eyes, though the smile on his face betrayed the action. He caught Anna’s eye and his breath hitched. 

Holy,  _ wow, _ Kristoff didn’t know it was possible for eyes to be that shade of green.

“Hi,” Kristoff said, “Honeymaren is really over exaggerating, I didn’t do much.”

Honeymaren hummed and nudged Kristoff gently with her shoulder. 

“Mhm, of course you’d say that,” Honeymaren replied with a smile, “Kristoff was basically my knight in shining armour.” 

“Would you mind telling me about that?” Elsa asked, eyes wide and curious.

Honeymaren and Elsa both walked off to the side so they could speak alone, leaving Ryder, Kristoff, and Anna by themselves. 

Ryder looked between Kristoff and Anna before looking down at his camera and clearing his throat. 

“I have to get these shots uploaded to my computer so… I’m gonna… go.” Ryder threw Kristoff a wink and a thumbs up before slinking away, leaving Kristoff and Anna alone. 

Kristoff watched him go before turning to Anna and smiling in a way that he hoped was charming.

“Hi,” He said quietly, holding out his hand. “I’m Kristoff.” 

Anna smiled at him and took his hand, shaking it. Kristoff wondered if the slight pinkness in her cheeks was because of him or because of the overall bad ventilation in the room. 

“Anna. It’s really nice to meet you,” she said breathlessly, blinking up at him.

They stood there for a moment, hands clasped, before they both seemed to realise they were still holding on. Kristoff let go bashfully and shoved his hand in his pocket, listening to the sound of Anna’s quiet, nervous laughter. 

“So… have you been modelling for long?” Anna asked, fiddling with the strap on her camera nervously. Kristoff thought about how badly he wanted to take her hand in his again. 

“Actually, this is my first time modelling,” Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling awkwardly. “It was sort of a favour for Maren.”

“Really? ‘Cause you look like a natural!” Anna said quickly, “I mean… you’re obviously very attractive and… and that’s important in this business! I would’ve thought that you were… I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Kristoff laughed quietly, warmth trailing up his neck and settling in on his cheeks. At the sound of his laugh, Anna began to smile.

“That’s… thank you?” He replied, liking the way her smile seemed to light up her whole face. “I’m actually a hockey instructor at the ice rink downtown. I teach little kids.”

“Wow, that’s… that’s awesome!” Anna grinned at him enthusiastically, “I know I haven’t known you all that long but I can definitely see it.” 

Kristoff beamed at her, pride swelling in his chest. He usually wasn’t a very proud man but his career was something he loved. 

“Thanks,” Kristoff said quietly, “how long have you been a photographer?”

“Well, I-”

“Anna, we have to get to our seats.”

Before Anna could finish her sentence, Elsa called her over, shooting Kristoff an apologetic smile. Kristoff’s shoulders sunk in disappointment and he looked over at Anna who frowned. 

“I… I’m sorry, I guess I have to go,” Anna said hesitantly, looking in the direction of her sister before looking back at Kristoff, “but I’ll… I’ll see you after the show?”

Kristoff grinned and nodded.

“Definitely. I’ll be here.” 

Anna waved at Kristoff shyly before running towards her sister and joining her, throwing one last look to Kristoff over her shoulder before they both left the dressing room. Kristoff sighed and watched her go, his heart thumping quickly in his chest. 

“Kristoff, c’mere. We should work on your catwalk,” Honeymaren said, a knowing smirk on her face as she watched Kristoff. 

Kristoff looked over at her, breaking himself out of his stupor before walking towards Honeymaren. 

He would see her after the show.

* * *

“It looked like you were having fun,” Elsa remarked with a smirk as they walked to their seats. The venue was relatively small but classy and well lit, Elsa noted.

Anna blushed. 

“I… I was just getting to know the talent!” Anna protested as she sat down, distracting herself by fiddling with her camera settings. 

Elsa hummed knowingly.

“Yeah, that’s why you talked to every model in the dressing room, right?” She asked sarcastically. She laughed when Anna huffed at her.

“What about you and the designer, huh? You seemed pretty enthralled,” Anna said, letting her camera dangle around her neck as she counterinterrogated her sister. 

Elsa blushed and Anna smiled triumphantly, leaning back in her seat. These kinds of things weren’t competitions but, if they were, Anna definitely would’ve won. 

* * *

“So, you wanna try and look effortless and relaxed but not sloppy,” Honeymaren instructed, demonstrating her walk a few times for Kristoff who watched with a confused look on his face, “oh, and you’re gonna wanna have a look on your face that says ‘I’m better than you,’ got it?” 

“I don’t think Kristoff’s face can do that,” Ryder commented around a mouthful of cruller, dodging a donut hole that Kristoff threw at him. 

“Can you try that for me?” Honeymaren asked kindly, stepping back and giving Kristoff some room. “Just think about something that makes you happy or… relaxes you.”

Something relaxing, Kristoff could do that. 

He started walking slowly, trying to think of snowy days in with Sven curled up beside him on the couch. He relaxed his face into a neutral expression and reached the end of the corridor where they were practicing.

Kristoff turned to Honeymaren and Ryder and raised his eyebrows.

“How was that?” 

Honeymaren hummed and nodded.

“I like it, but… I think it needs something, maybe more heat?” Honeymaren looked at Ryder who nodded, feigning understanding. “Do the exact same thing as you were doing but think of someone you find really attractive. Imagine you’re walking toward them.”

Kristoff raised his eyebrows and sighed, patting his thighs gently before starting to walk, focusing his gaze on a spot on the opposite wall. 

At first, he tried to imagine a generic figure, some actress he’d seen in a TV show or movie somewhere. But the harder he thought, the more the vision began to morph.

Fuzzy visions of long, perfectly curled hair changed into a clear view of fiery orange hair cascading in waves down a pair of elegant shoulders and a pale neck. Kristoff saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him in his mind as he walked, a pair of eyes he never wanted to stop looking into. 

The nonspecific figure quickly changed itself into a clear vision of Anna, standing across the hall from him as he walked. He briefly wondered how this woman he’d met for barely ten minutes had managed to infiltrate his brain so completely. 

“Kristoff, that was  _ perfect _ !” 

Kristoff’s eyes widened and the picture of Anna went away. He turned around and looked at Honeymaren who’s hands were clasped underneath her chin. Ryder was staring at him, eyes wide and jaw slightly agape. Kristoff blushed brightly, embarrassed that he’d let himself get slightly carried away.

“Whatever or  _ whoever _ you were thinking about just then, think about that when you’re on the catwalk,” Honeymaren smirked, “thinking about anyone in particular?”

Kristoff groaned and resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair which had much more product in it than he was used to. 

“Don’t you have a show to start?” Kristoff mumbled, shoving Honeymaren who cackled at him as he walked back into the dressing room. 

* * *

Anna and Elsa talked quietly amongst themselves as other people began filing into the room and taking their seats, discussing the article Elsa was going to write and the designs Honeymaren had shown her while they were talking. 

The music lowered and the lights dimmed around the audience, leaving the catwalk brightly lit. Anna hurriedly turned on her camera and looked through the viewfinder, seeing how everything looked. 

Just then, Honeymaren came out from the back and smiled at everyone as they clapped politely. Anna took a few pictures as Honeymaren said her opening speech, welcoming and thanking everyone for coming. 

“She’s a natural,” Anna whispered once Honeymaren had finished and walked off the catwalk. She looked over at Elsa who looked transfixed, her pen hovering over her notebook. Anna huffed out a quiet laugh and shook her head. Be  _ more _ obvious, Elsa, she thought.

The show went by relatively quickly with Anna expertly taking pictures as though it were second nature. The clothes were impeccable and unique, the colours all melding together yet standing out beautifully. Anna could tell Honeymaren had immense talent. 

As she watched each model come out, she couldn’t help the voice in the back of her mind that whined and impatiently asked  _ where’s Kristoff _ ? She tried her best to quieten the voice but with every new face she saw, the voice only grew louder. 

Then, as the sixth model descended behind the curtain, the seventh model came out and Anna nearly dropped her camera. 

The Kristoff she saw on the catwalk was vastly different from the Kristoff she’d met in the dressing room. This Kristoff walked with purpose, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded as he stared directly in front of him. 

Anna had thought Kristoff was handsome when she met him, but  _ this _ Kristoff made Anna want to climb him like a tree (which she was pretty sure she could if she tried, he was pretty tall).

She quickly snapped a few photos of him while she could, thinking about how she would never forgive herself if she didn’t. 

As he turned, Anna thought she’d caught him looking directly at her from behind her camera, his eyes searing into the lens and almost leaving burn marks. As Kristoff turned and walked back down the runway and behind the curtain, Anna sat back in her chair and let out a breath, resisting the urge to fan herself. 

She looked over at Elsa who was busy scribbling notes in her notepad and breathed a quiet sigh before gathering back her composure.

She couldn’t  _ wait _ for the show to end.

* * *

When Kristoff walked off the stage, he was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from Honeymaren.

“How’d I do?” Kristoff said as he walked off the runway and into the backroom where the other models were hanging out. 

“I couldn’t really see you but I’m sure you were great! The crowd loved you,” Honeymaren said, her eyes crinkling from the force of her smile. “Thank you so much for doing this for me, Kristoff, you’re amazing.”

Kristoff blushed and shrugged. 

“Anything for a friend, Maren.” Kristoff said, giving her one last hug before pulling away and looking around, “where’s Ryder?”

Honeymaren smirked and nodded just over Kristoff’s shoulder towards Ryder who was happily being flirted with by one of the other models, a tall, broad-chested man with dark skin and hair. 

Go Ryder. 

“Excuse me, Ms. Nattura?” 

Honeymaren turned around at the sound of her name and raised her eyebrows when she saw Elsa and Anna standing at the backstage entrance. She smiled and gestured for them to come in.

“I told you, Elsa, you can just call me Honeymaren. We’re the same age after all,” Honeymaren said playfully, walking towards Elsa. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Whilst Elsa was distracted with Honeymaren, Anna seized the opportunity and walked up to Kristoff. She felt heat coursing through her body as she walked towards him. Were her cheeks still flushed from earlier? She hoped not. 

“Hey, Kristoff,” Anna said, grinning at Kristoff, “you were amazing! I can hardly believe that was your first time.” 

Kristoff blushed and bit his lip as he looked at Anna’s flushed cheeks. Suddenly he didn’t feel that rush of confidence that he’d felt when he stepped off the runway. He felt nervous. 

“Thanks, Anna,” he said, trying to stand just slightly taller, “did you enjoy the show?”

Anna bit her lip and nodded, looking down at her camera. 

“Mhm...in fact, I took a bunch of really good pictures. Wanna see?” 

When Kristoff nodded, Anna moved towards him and leaned in, not-so-subtly pressing her shoulder into his chest when he bent forward to look at her viewfinder. 

Kristoff felt Anna pressing against him and he inhaled slowly, the fresh scent of lavender filling his nose.  _ Think unsexy thoughts, Kristoff.  _

He looked down at the camera and watched as Anna quickly scrolled past the pictures of the other models, his eyes fluttering between her camera and her lips as she bit them. 

“Ah, here’s my favourite.” 

Kristoff looked down again and raised his eyebrows at the picture she showed him. It was a picture of him, mid-stride. He was looking directly at the camera, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised. 

“Wow,” Kristoff winced when his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “you’re a really great photographer.” 

Anna hummed and turned her camera off before whipping around to face Kristoff, suddenly bringing their faces inches apart. 

“A photographer is nothing without the perfect subject,” she said quietly. She was so close that Kristoff could see her blown, dark pupils. 

Well, two could play at that game. 

“Would you care to tell me more about that? Maybe over drinks?” Kristoff asked, lowering his voice just a tad. His eyes flicked down to her lips before moving back up. She definitely saw that. 

Anna hummed quietly and looked over at Elsa who was still busy talking to Honeymaren, a light pink blush on her face. 

“I don’t really drink,” Anna replied as she turned her head to look back at Kristoff, “but… If you’re interested, I make a mean hot chocolate.”

Kristoff raised his eyebrows and a slow grin began to take residence on his face. 

“I could be persuaded,” Kristoff murmured, “after all, I’m a sucker for hot chocolate.” 

Anna grinned at him, and in that moment Kristoff thought that was sexier than anything else. 

“How quickly can you get changed?” She asked, reaching out and placing a hand on his (very firm,  _ very _ large) bicep. 

“For you? I could probably get changed and be ready in about ten minutes.” 

Anna nodded and squeezed his arm lightly. 

“I’ll be waiting, Mr. Bjorgman.” 

Kristoff smirked at her before dashing off to the dressing room and carefully taking his jacket and shirt off, changing into his ‘civilian’ clothes. 

Maybe this modelling business wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my babies ciara, livvy, gabi, mary, and jilly for coming up with the idea and then letting me write whatever the hell this was 
> 
> honestly this might have just been me being super self indulgent and Needing people to realise that kristoff is very very hot
> 
> if u wanna reblog this on tumblr I'm @romanticsanders!! thank u very much for reading! 
> 
> Brit xx


End file.
